Prologue : a new story begins
by taytay4674788
Summary: The summary in the story sorry . A prologue of Mikua Beta and she meets Kaito!
1. Chapter 1

The story of Mikua Beta, number 13 of the USB series, one tiny problem she is not even considered a Vocaloid! With everyone of her friends destroyed right in front of her will she be able to make any friends at all?

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Vocaloids except Mikua Beta and the USB series .

Prologue: the beginning

Mikua Beta

I remember vividly what happened that day, a nightmare for me and everyone else. It was just another concert for me to watch backstage while the others performed. I waited to go on even the one who created me that I would get to go on, before the next performance given by 12 ( Gomi, we called her Gina though because it hard to pronounce her real name )as I peeked out at the audience and I saw, or looked to be a blue haired boy,with a scarf? As curious I was to go ask him why he was wearing a scarf at a sunmer concert I knew I couldn't. I'm not allowed to show my face in public, because my number is 13, and of superstition, anything that went wrong was all my fault , even though I had nothing to do with it. During in the middle of the song that 12,Gina was singing that when a fire broke out and everything fell apart. I was scared that I couldn't move from where I was standing, hearing the screams of " it was her fault!" And " Lock her up somewhere where she'll never be seen again!" with other shoutings that I ignored . During all that I saw a shadow come toward me , took my hand and told me to follow him, there was nothing else I could do I wanted to go back and save my friends , but even then the mob of angry people would use me as a sacrafice and "get rid of the devil that was in me".But after that day I would never see my friends, ever again and I would be locked up in a vault to never to be seen to public ever again.

Kaito Pov

Ever since that one day at the concert with my friends the media kept showing up frequently and keep asking me " What were your motives to save the devil in her? Are you serving the devil himself?" What? What the media doesn't know that I went here on vacation with my friends and the girl that I saw she needed to be saved , she looked almost like ... Miku and about the same age too. But her clothes were different though and she was so scared too. What else could I do?

**Well** I have to cut it off here Guys^_^; sorry about that...


	2. Chapter 2

The story of Mikua Beta, number 13 of the USB series, one tiny problem she is not even considered a Vocaloid! With everyone of her friends destroyed right in front of her will she be able to make any friends at all?

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Vocaloids except Mikua Beta and the USB series .

Prologue: the beginning

Mikua Beta

I remember vividly what happened that day, a nightmare for me and everyone else. It was just another concert for me to watch backstage while the others performed. I waited to go on even the one who created me that I would get to go on, before the next performance given by 12 ( Gomi, we called her Gina though because it hard to pronounce her real name )as I peeked out at the audience and I saw, or looked to be a blue haired boy,with a scarf? As curious I was to go ask him why he was wearing a scarf at a sunmer concert I knew I couldn't. I'm not allowed to show my face in public, because my number is 13, and of superstition, anything that went wrong was all my fault , even though I had nothing to do with it. During in the middle of the song that 12,Gina was singing that when a fire broke out and everything fell apart. I was scared that I couldn't move from where I was standing, hearing the screams of " it was her fault!" And " Lock her up somewhere where she'll never be seen again!" with other shoutings that I ignored . During all that I saw a shadow come toward me , took my hand and told me to follow him, there was nothing else I could do I wanted to go back and save my friends , but even then the mob of angry people would use me as a sacrafice and "get rid of the devil that was in me".But after that day I would never see my friends, ever again and I would be locked up in a vault to never to be seen to public ever again.

Kaito Pov

Ever since that one day at the concert with my friends the media kept showing up frequently and keep asking me " What were your motives to save the devil in her? Are you serving the devil himself?" What? What the media doesn't know that I went here on vacation with my friends and the girl that I saw she needed to be saved , she looked almost like ... Miku and about the same age too. But her clothes were different though and she was so scared too. What else could I do?

**Well** I have to cut it off here Guys^_^; sorry about that...


End file.
